Dam Site
After your hasty landing, you begin at the Dam Site not far from Tien's Landing, which is where you are headed. The western side of the map can't be reached until later, so don't worry about it just yet. Arrival: Once you and your party recover from the flyer crash, you will begin your journey to Tien's Landing here, at the crash site (marked 1''' on the map). '''Convict Ghosts: You will be ambushed by three convict ghosts here (marked 2''' on the map). When they have been taken care of, you will experience another vision of the Water Dragon. She will tell you that you posess only one fragment of the Dragon Amulet and that there are other pieces that you must search for. She then tells you that the second piece is, in fact, protected by a "guardian" here at the dam site. '''Headstone: A grave headstone can be found here (marked 3''' on the map). If you smash it, three more convict ghosts will ambush you. If you don't want to deal with them, then simply leave the headstone untouched. '''Spirit Font: Meditating at the spirit font (marked 4''' on the map) will fully replenish Player character's Body and Chi. '''Bones: By salvaging these bones (marked 5''' on the map), you will recieve some silver as well as a random essence gem (such as a Warrior's Gem of Fate [greatly increased chance of Health power-ups; '''Body -5] or an Inferior Intimidation Gem [Intimidation +2]). Conscripts: Three conscripts guard the covered bridge (marked 6''' on the map), so you will have to fight them before crossing to the other side. The fight shouldn't take too long as they are quite easy to dispatch. '''Mysterious Woman: After you cross the bridge, a veiled woman will leap down from a ledge above you here (marked 7''' on the map) and accuse you on being one of Death's Hand's hirelings or one of Gao's pirates. No matter what you say, you will have to battle her once the dialogue exchange is over. When she is defeated she will tell you some new information about Death's Hand, Gao the Greater and the Lotus Assassins before advising you to travel to the Imperial City if you seek revenge for the kidnapping of your master. She will then leap back to the ledge and disappear. '''Bamboo Cask: Here, (marked 8''' on the map), you will find a bamboo cask. Inside the cask there is a small pile of silver that you can salvage. '''Exit: If you follow this pathway (marked 9''' on the map), it will take you to Tien's Landing. '''Imperial Soldiers: Here, (marked 10 on the map), three Imperial Soldiers will stop you as you attempt to travel further north. They tell you that they've been sent by Death's Hand to make sure that nobody reaches the ruins beyond, then you will be forced to fight them. When the battle is over, a man named Chen Yi will run up to you and swear that he is not your enemy, despite the fact that he is wearing the Imperial Army uniform. He says that he is a farmer that was forced to join the army against his will. If you choose to let him live, you will gain Open Palm points. If you choose to cut him down instead, you will gain Closed Fist points. Another Bamboo Cask: After finishing off the Imperial Soldiers, open this bamboo cask (marked 11 on the map) to obtain some silver. Tower: Inside the tower (marked 12 on the map) you will find a Focus shrine and three chests. Two of the chests contain essence gems, while the third (closest to the Focus Shrine), contains Silk Strings, a plot item for a quest called The Zither of Discord. Which gems you recieve depends on the order you open the chests. The recommended (and most rewarding order) is to open the right chest first for a Gem of Gentle Mind (Only followers of The Way of the Open Palm can use this gem [Mind +2, Intuition +2]), then the chest near the Focus Shrine for the Silk Strings, and finally the chest closest to the door for a Slick Gem '''(-10 percent Focus cost for evading traps). '''Ruins Gate: This locked gate (marked 13 on the map) will bring you to the Ruins of Old Tien's Landing, but you will need to obtain the Ruins Key from Minister Sheng in Tien's Landing before you are able to open it. Second Arrival: Once you have completed the Ruins and left via its southern pathway, you will arrive at this section of the Dam Site (marked 14 '''on the map) that was previously inaccessible. '''Wild Flower/Chai Ka: A little girl named Wild Flower will approach you here (marked 15 on the map) and warn you that you will be attacked by a huge guardian demon named Chai Ka. As you soon find out, Chai Ka actually lives inside the little girl and will come out from within her to attack you. The guardian hits very hard and fast, so the best way to go about fighting him is to jump over him, attack from behind and back away until you can repeat. When he reaches half health, he will stop briefly to talk, then attack you again. At quarter health, he will realize that you are not of the Lotus Assassins and will stop fighting. After he explains to you how the Lotus Assassins stole the fragment of the Dragon Amulet that he was guarding, you will gain a new follower: Wild Flower/Chai Ka. Chai Ka then leaves, and Wild Flower appears in his place. She will give you an Inferior Scholar Gem '''(Mind +2) and an '''Inscrutable Power Source, which you will need later to power the Marvelous Dragonfly at the pirate base. Chest: A chest can be found at the back of this pathway (marked 16 on the map) and upon opening, will give you a new technique called The River of Time. Another Spirit Font: Here, (marked 17 on the map), you will find another spirit font. Meditating at the spirit font will fully replenish your character's Body and Chi. Golem Sentries/Lotus Apprentice: These two Golem Sentries will demand that you speak the command word or "suffer the wrath of Death's Hand". As you learned from the Lotus Assassin and Imperial Guard in the Ruins, the command word is "Shao Hua". Choosing this option will earn you 500 experiences points, while choosing any other option will provoke an attack. On your way back up after either closing or destroying the dam, you'll be confronted by a Lotus Apprentice, an Imperial Sergeant, and two Imperial Soldiers here (marked 18 on the map). After some dialogue, you will be force to fight all four. Gazebo: Search this gazebo (marked 19 on the map) and you will find a scrollstand entitled Tragedy in Tien's Landing, a trapped chest containing a nice amount of silver, and a bridge control lever. Activating the level will lower the bridge nearby, therefore granting you quick access to the eastern side of the Dam Site. Jade Heart: The mechanism responsible for controlling the opening and closing of the Great Dam is powered by an artifact called the Jade Heart. You can either use the artifact to close the Dam (Open Palm) or remove it and disable the dam so that it can never be closed again (Closed Fist). Make sure that if you choose to close the dam, you have done everything you can in the Ruins because you won't be able to access them once the dam is closed. Regardless of what route you choose, you will receive 5000 experience points. Silk Fox: After making your way through the Ruins and crossing the bridge from the western side of the Dam Site, you will be approached by the same veiled woman you encountered earlier (marked 21 on the map). She will reveal herself as Silk Fox and will compliment you for making it this far. She then offers to tell you where Master Li was taken - but only if you tell her who Master Li '''really is. If you tell her that he is Sun Li the Glorious Strategist, she will not believe you, but will still consider it a fair answer. In return, she will tell you that Death's Hand would have taken him to the Imperial City and instructs you to find a flyer and a wind map so you can continue your search. She also suggests that to find a wind map, you should seek out Lord Yun who can be found in the Great Southern Forest, but she doesn't mention anything about finding a flyer. When the conversation ends, you will receive '''500 experience points. Category:Locations